Entre la espada y la pared
by Ideas Raras
Summary: Korra y Asami deciden ir al parque en busca de una collar misterioso, permite al que lo tenga puesto cambiar de forma, pero nunca se imaginaron lo siguiente. AU guerra entre bestias y humanos, maestros, violencia (?), espíritus. Korrasami
1. Territorio desconocido

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, fueron creados por Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y los errores gramaticales por si encuentran alguno.

 **Es bueno volver al fandom después de mucho tiempo, leer los fic que suben me motivaron a escribir esto. Que lo disfruten y gracias a todos :)**

 **||29122016||**

-Escuche que tu padre encontró una piedra mágica que te hace vivir para siempre - con una rama trazo sobre la tierra un mapa que se había imaginado mentalmente.

La joven Sato se rió de sus palabras y le respondió amablemente - eso no existe Korra - ambas siguieron observando su entorno.

-¿Ni la inmortalidad?

\- Creo que no

La niña oscura ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundida. Esquivo las ramas puntiagudas de los robles con un leve ceño y se aventuró a tomar un camino - ¿entonces qué hizo?

\- Su equipo hizo algo con las células, y ahora podemos vivir más años

-Eso es Increíble 'Sami, ¿tambien queres ser curandera? - bufo divertida y la ayudó a escalar una pila de grandes rocas gastadas. Los árboles comenzaron a ganar altura, sus troncos indicaron que tenían miles de años viviendo en esas tierras.

\- Nop pero es bueno saber que ahora podré vivir más, ya sabes - revoloteo los ojos y se sentó en la tierra a descansar un poco de la caminata, sus piernas se encontraban un poco adoloridas y decidió estirarlas - tal vez ahora tenga mas tiempo libre hasta sea grande, ahi voy a tener el trabajo de mi papa

Korra se iluminó y suspiro aliviada - Gracias a Raava

\- Korra tenes un montón de amigos

Ambas compartieron un rato juntas, de sus mochilas sacaron provisiones y se distrajeron charlando sobre las actividades que tendrían que hacer una vez que llegaran a sus casas. El avatar le mostró a Asami las nuevas cartas que estuvo coleccionando para no aburrirse después de sus entrenamientos.

\- ...y esta tiene un puntaje total de 15 mil puntos, con esta carta podrías salvarte el pellejo - saltó emocionada y empezó a tirar patadas y puños contra aire, sacudiendo sus prendas. La joven Sato la miró extrañada - ¡sus bolas de fuego tienen la capacidad de derribar un castillo entero! además tiene la mejor transformación de la historia - señaló la carta donde mostraba una imagen de un monstruo mitad piedra y dragón lanzando lava, ella se la tendió para que la pueda ver de cerca pero se percató de que Asami estaba mirando la parte levantada de la remera.

Asami entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrarlo. Tan rápido como lo pilló sus ojos se abrieron enormemente - No puede ser - susurro - ¡te pusieron un nuevo dibujo! ¿Porque no me lo contaste?

\- ¡Lo iba a hacer! Es que no quería perder el rastro y terminar perdidas - sus mejillas se sonrojaron - es de aire control, fue el elemento más difícil pero el gruñón de Tenzin me ayudó a dominarlo - la avatar se levantó la remera a la altura de las costillas, en su piel Asami podía ver unos signos que no sabría descifrar pero podía asegurar que no eran tan diferentes a los demás que había visto antes- mi maestro me explicó que estos tatuajes hacen que mi control sobre los elementos sean más fuertes

-¿¡Son permanentes!? - se horrorizó. Korra hizo una mueca.

-No, no, no me dejan tenerlos - ignoró a su amiga, quien soltó el aire contenido- podrían ser más fuerte al estar ...

\- ... En el estado avatar - razono la ojiverde pero al segundo noto el rostro de su amiga contraerse y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro alentandola a hablar.

\- Nada, es que...aunque tenga todo esto - se señaló completa, totalmente frustrada y como consecuencia se paró de un salto, sorprendiendo a Asami y patio las hojas que estaban a su alrededor - hasta el espíritu de Raava, mis padres creen que no puedo cuidarme sola, ¿podes creerlo? En el entrenamiento anterior, ¡derribe a todos mis contrincantes en 10 segundos! ¡Soy fuerte! - grito y flexiono los brazos

\- ¿Es por eso que viniste acá? Se que sos el avatar pero hay gente que no le agradas ni un poco, tal vez cuando seas mas grande te dejen hacer mas cosas.

El rostro de Korra estaba brillando, eufórica se acercó a Asami para susurrarle al oído, descartando lo último que había dicho la mencionada - Por supuesto que no

La joven Sato sabía que aborrecía hablar sobre ese tema o cualquier otro emocional, Korra pocas veces hablaba sobre sus sentimientos, pero verla tan así de feliz, la hizo olvidar de lo que estaba pensando.

Los rayos de la gigante estrella que habían cubierto con su enorme manta las copas de los árboles, se iba debilitando paulatinamente permitiéndole a la oscuridad reinar ese terreno.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que los maestros pueden transformarse ?

Asintió

\- En unos libros que me dio la maestra Katara decía que el poder que tenía el avatar era increíble - miró a su alrededor - si sabes como usarlo y donde encontrarlo

-Encontrarlo ...- Bramó con una ceja levantada, no entendía mucho la nueva información.

\- El libro viejo dice que hay un collar antiguo y con el podes cambiar de forma - sus palabras perdían volumen a medida que le contaba, Asami se intereso mas al respecto - cualquier cosa que quieras transformarte, tenes que pensarla y ...BAM - sus manos dibujaron una explosión imaginaria - lo sos

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- Cerca de un estanque

Ambas corrieron. El avatar le informo más sobre esa leyenda mientras que saltaban piedras resbaladizas y corrían antes de que se pusiera el atardecer. Se preguntaron cómo iban a darse cuenta cual río era el indicado, habían cruzado varios. De su mochila sacó un libro viejo y se lo mostró a Asami, quien se quedó perpleja al ver los dibujos que contenía ese antiguo documento. Eran hermosos, los trazos parecían un baile de colores brillantes, como la manera en la que fueron plasmados en la hoja amarilla. En cada página hallaba uno junto con un largo texto, vio cómo debía ser el estanque, varios objetos que no logro identificar y al final un mapa con instrucciones.

\- Mira...- murmuró Asami luego de que ambas hayan dado vueltas por el parque durante largos minutos.

Ilusionadas se acercaron pero era nada más que el famoso estanque de Ciudad república, Shein tho. Una larga mueca se formó en el rostro de la heredera cuando recurrió a su amiga.

\- Es tonto- señaló la heredera, sus labios formaron una delgada linea mientras se cruzaba de brazos - vine millones de veces a este lugar con mis padres y nunca vi algo novedoso.

\- ¿Siempre te quedabas hasta este horario? - señaló el libro

Asami se negó - Nunca nos quedamos después del atardecer

De su abrigo, Korra mostró un reloj de bolsillo de oro - falta una rato todavía y...bueno - alargó la última sílaba y su compañera la miró sospechosamente - Sabía que nos íbamos a aburrir y decidí traer Pai Sho antes de partir

Asami lo aceptó con una sonrisa de lado y se quedaron sentadas cerca de una pequeña cascada. El avatar había hecho una fogata para observar mejor los movimientos de su contrincante. Aún así, cada vez que creía tomarle la ventaja, su suerte cambiaba de dirección y la dejaba con una mueca de perdedora.

\- Korra esto es simplemente una leyenda - comentó agradablemente mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo el efecto de la luz de la luna.

\- Por supuesto que no - se burló la ojiazul y una sonrisa socarrona apareció - las leyendas son reales, ¿siempre fuiste tan aguafiesta? Pensé que los Sato tendrían algo de diversión

Se dirigieron hacia el inmenso estanque, pero este estaba brillando con tanta intensidad que se quedaron estupefactas por lo cristalino y por la luz que emitía.

Korra se lo quedó observando embobada, al rato sacudió su cabeza y tomó nuevamente el libro - dice que debemos esperar hasta que la luz de la luna lo ilumine todo

Y lo hicieron. Luego de estar viéndolo, garabatos se hicieron marcar sobre la fina cortina congelada. Alarmada Asami retrocedió unos pasos atrás, sin embargo Korra se maravillaba con la obra que estaba realizando la luna. La heredera sabía que no podía decirle que se alejara, tal vez podría tener una relación espiritual por ser el avatar o algo así, por lo tanto la acompañó.

\- Mira en el centro, parece concentrarse la energía - resaltó señalándole con el dedo.

-Tenes que ayudarme a entrar - recurrió a la heredera desesperada, sus manos revoloteaban y sus cejas se levantaron preocupadas, parecía una nena de 3 años reclamando su juguete.

\- No creo que sea bueno hacerlo, parece peligroso - el semblante de Korra se torno serio y la miró con tanta intensidad que suspiro.

Asami no le agradaba en absoluto pero no discutió. De su bolso sacó una soga y se la paso del hombro a la cintura para formar una equis en su pecho. Korra la miraba como si estuviera tratando de descifrar una encrucijada, sus ojos azules parecían electrizantes por la luz del estanque.

-Usa tu agua control y entra al agua, voy a tener la soga para que cuando quieras salir, tira de ella, así te saco. Pero rápido, se va la luz, y todo eso - señaló al estanque completo - no va a estar y podes quedarte encerrada.

El labio de Korra tembló, pensó si valdría la pena arriesgar la vida pero entonces pensó en lo que podría hacer después con ese poder. Ignoro el miedo.- Siempre pensando en todo, ¿siempre fuiste una nerd?

Ofendida dijo -Por lo menos soy más lista que vos

-No necesito serlo, ¡la fuerza puede con todo! - dijo flexionando los brazos por segunda vez.

Cuando Korra dio un paso sobre el piso congelado, sintió que se le prendían fuego los pies como antorchas. Velozmente volvió a tierra firme, mirando sus botas como si estuviera alucinando y salto para apagar cualquier rastro de calor.

\- Diablos - maldijo Korra mirando el estanque

\- Tal vez sea para protegerse - no le gusto a Asami - si así es la temperatura, no creo que aguante la soga Korra, es gruesa pero no hay que arriesgarse

\- Volveré Salami - la interrumpió - voy a correr hasta el centro, preparate - le advirtió y su compañera asintió seriamente.

Su rostro maduro por un segundo y firmemente el avatar se abalanzó hacia el centro del estanque sin antes entregarle el reloj. Corrió, casi dando brincos debido a la temperatura y saltó hacia el centro.

La delgada línea de separación entre lo estúpido y lo heroico parecían molestar a la heredera. Si tendría que ser sincera, Asami diría que en parte envidiaba a Korra, sus actos impulsivos siempre la dejaban al final con una postura poderosa e intimidante, casi sin temerle a nada para una chica 13 años. Se preguntó si era natural para ella ser tan valiente, en el fondo sabía que seguramente tendría temores pero parecía no poseerlos, ni demostrarlos. Asami Sato debía seguir las órdenes de su padre, no podía hacer nada divertido, ni gracioso porque era descortés. Su madre era menos exigente, y la dejaba jugar con Opal y sus otros amigos cuando Korra no estaba en la ciudad. Ella no le gustaba pensarlo pero sabía que sus padres hacían lo mejor para ella, hasta su padre trataba de no ir a citas del trabajo para estar un rato con su primogénita. Estaba pensando que la arrogancia de Korra podría traerle graves problemas. Ella decía que seguía siendo humana y pensó que si se equivocaba no era algo desastroso, sin embargo desde la perspectiva Korra parecía ser una tragedia.

Con fuerza agarró la soga y rodeo un roble para que la ayudara a tirar de ella cuando fuera necesario. Había un montón de cosas que se estaba imaginando mentalmente, ¿habría espíritus haya dentro, nadando en las profundidades del estanque? No lo dudo luego de ver los grabados raros, pero se preguntó si siempre era así cada vez que la luna llena hacia su gran aparición. ¿Cuantas criaturas mágicas se habrán revelado en el parque? Ese pensamiento la aturdió un poco, tantas veces merodeando el parque y nunca se percató de que esto sucedía. Vaya. ¿Tan egoísta fue por no fijarse? Sabía que podría haber una posibilidad de que estas cosas existieran en el fondo de su mente.

Se volvió a fijar en lo que tenía enfrente ¿Y si en realidad la manta de hielo era un a simple distracción para los mortales con el fin de ocultar el mundo espiritual? ¿se considera coherente ese pensamiento?

Se volteo para enfrentarse a la Luna, no se esperó encontrarse con algo grande y plateado. Grácil y brillante, una chispa movediza y perdida apareció en el mar de estrellas como una intrusa. Se deslizaba apacible sobre la alfombra negra, y se elevaba por su cabeza y por encima de los árboles. Una lluvia torrencial de chispas parecidas a la anterior apareció de la nada y sobrevolaron por los aires. Parecía que alguien las había lanzado, y Asami ya las había visto anteriormente en los festejos. Entonces el holograma se trazó en el cielo y proyecto tres oraciones cortas en mayúscula.

Se rompió la tregua. Están viniendo. Larga vida a ciudad república.

El viento había desaparecido y los sonidos parecían haberse extinguido de un momento. Parecía lento y muy confuso. Le costaba comportarse ante la realidad de una compleja situación, su instinto la pateó con tal pesadez que pinchó su globo de ensoñación.

Un retumbido en la tierra provocó que los robles temblarán con mucha brutalidad, y que las raíces se escaparan de la tierra. Entonces alguien gritó desde afuera del parque y escuchó una muchedumbre amedrentada y bulliciosa.

Tiró de la soga, lanzando ondas al estanque por el movimiento. Su mata de pelo oscilaba ahora como un cometa en el aire de la noche y con coraje se adentra hacia el parque sin soltar la cuerda. Sus labios se fruncieron y se posiciono en guardia sobre el terreno a pisar.

Sin saber quien lo causó, ni el porque, una voz le advertía marcharse de aquel lugar. Korra todavía se encontraba en el estanque, volvió a agitar la cuerda pero esta vez la jalo con fuerza. Le importaba tres cuernos si el avatar estaba por alcanzar el objeto del libro o hacia quien sabe que. Su mano se vio envuelta en la cuerda y con movimientos inquietos intentó sacarla, a menos que una fuerza transparente se lo esté obstaculizando.

La tranquilidad se había roto, en el aire resonaron ruidos terroríficos, gritos desesperados, bocinas y ambulancias. Vio a lo lejos figuras encorvadas que salían entre los árboles y parecían envueltas en enfrentamientos. Volvió a tirar de la soga, no hubo caso, no sucedió nada. "Vamos Korra" lloro Asami. Tomó un puñal de hojas y las colocó desprolijamente sobre la cuerda y se ocultó dentro de un tronco viejo. Pensó en sus posibilidades, la idea de abandonarla no se acercó a los pensamientos actuales. Podría atar la cuerda al árbol y no le quedaba otra que tirarse al estanque para rescatar a su amiga.

"Maldita sea" tembló de furia "dijo que iba a ser rápido" ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo y no se había dado cuenta? En ningún momento sintió un tirón ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Que pasaba con sus padres? La última vez los había visto en la mansión y probablemente la esten buscando. Asami juro sentirse culpable toda la vida si algo les pasara por su culpa, debía alcanzarlos. Debía haber traído a Opal, habría sido más fácil. ¿Ella también había escuchado la alarma? Asami rogó que estuviera bien.

Había un rastro de humo donde había saltado el avatar, no le quedaba tiempo y el estanque parecía perder la manta de luz de la luna, donde antes estaban las marcas ahora había puro hielo. Tampoco quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, podrían descubrirla.

Las figuras se acercaban cada vez más.

Corrió hasta el estanque pero alguien la había hecho tropezar y cayó sobre el. Antes de que pudiera gritar del dolor, alguien le tapo la boca y le colocó una bolsa de tela en la cabeza. Una sensación ardiente recorrió su mano y una fugaz quemadura brillo. Con un dolor devastador en su extremidad intentó alejarse pero algo la golpeó en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.


	2. Pistas

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, fueron creados por Bryan Konietzko y Michael DiMartino**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y los errores gramaticales por si encuentran alguno.**

 _Perdón si tarde, me tomo mi tiempo para escribir. Las ideas no quieren salir de mi cabeza con facilidad y por eso me lo complican._

 _Es corto, me costo mucho escribirlo y soy muy lenta haciéndolo. Espero que lo disfruten :)_

 **||07012017||**

* * *

BAM

El rostro de Asami se encontraba contra el piso de madera. De nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil, ignorando el tiempo que perdida en esa posición y aun sin abrir los ojos. No se atrevió a moverse, decidió instalarse donde se cayó con temor a que algo malo sucediera. Varios pensamientos fluyeron a través de su mente sobre el reciente sueño. Respiro hondo, y trató de recordarlo.

Ya no sabía lo que realmente era, ¿un sueño o una experiencia que atravesó durante su infancia? La respuesta siempre giraba en torno a la segunda opción, debido a que gracias aquel suceso su mundo había hecho un giro completo. No fue lo mismo cuando las cosas se acomodaron ya calmadas, todo había cambiado. Ella lo sentía. El mundo había atravesado algo que ella misma desconocía, y por esa razón se pasó los últimos meses intentando averiguarlo.

Quería llamar a Opal para que la ayudara a incorporarse, solo para saber que estaba segura y sin peligro de ser raptada otra vez. Sus cejas se hundieron y Asami se regañó a sí misma. Ya había pasado por esto antes, era ridículo seguir con la misma actitud, pero una vocecita en su cabeza se quejo de la idea de levantarse porque estaba demasiado cómoda.

Pensó " siempre las mismas excusas"

Se dio vuelta y se quedó boca arriba, con las piernas sobre la cama y su mata de pelo desparramada. Con un gran bostezo al fin abrió los ojos para ver el techo y acomodo sus manos arriba de su ombligo, rendida ante la fiaca. Se quedó observando toda su habitación y su vista se quedó en la ventana eléctrica. El marco del lado de afuera, que se había escondido detrás de la nieve, estaba ahora empapado. Gruesas gotas se deslizaban en la vidriera, captando los débiles rayos del sol que reflejaban millones de pequeños prismas, y provocando a su vez que su habitación entera quedará repleta de diminutos arcoiris. Asami sonrió, recordó los cuentos de hadas que su madre le narraba especialmente a ella.

Se incorporó lentamente para evitar marearse y levanto las sabanas para colocarlas arriba de la cama. No sabia que hora era pero la cama de su amiga estaba vacía, por lo tanto se fue directamente al baño para prepararse.

Debió admitir que ese sinuoso sueño la pudo haber derrotado. Parecía absurdo que unas incomprensibles memorias le hagan sentir tan vulnerable y frágil. Al parecer el entrenamiento físico no era lo único que debía practicar, necesitaba más concentración para enfrentar a sus fantasmas internos. Ya tendrá tiempo para ocuparse del pasado, ahora su meta era descubrir lo que estaba pasando en el presente.

Luego de un rato, tomó su mochila y se dirigió al pasillo. Asami rogó que Opal no haya perdido la llave por causa de los trabajos prácticos que debía entregar para aquella semana, por lo contrario tendrá que estar dando vueltas por todo el edificio buscando a la heredera.

La junta finalizó. Un hombre corpulento y cuajado de anillos siguió a dos representantes y con ambas manos toco sus hombros.

-Si tienen algo valioso para decirme, me parece que es el momento indicado para hacerlo - ladró.

Los guardias nerviosos e inseguros condujeron al director ejecutivo a un espacio más privado. Doblaron por esquinas, siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo y los tres entraron a una oficina desocupada, igual que el resto del piso.

-Señor Sato recibimos información acerca de los espíritus -comentó uno de los guardias con bigote

-¿Me tiene que interesar? - lo fulminó con la mirada

-Señor -continuó su compañero con voz quebrada- dicen que los espíritus están apoyando a las bestias

-¿Espíritus y bestias juntos? Que dúo más extraño -degrado mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo llevaba a la cara- esto puede traerme problemas

-¿cual es el motivo señor?

-Porque tanto los espíritus como las bestias quieren al avatar de vuelta y podría formar un caos en ciudad república si eso pasa - dijo con el rostro contraído

-¿Qué pasa con la máquina señor?

-Continúen con su trabajo, la quiero lo mas antes posible ¿Otra novedad?

Los guardias se miraron de reojo, Hiroshi Sato parecía ya agotado con la nueva información -Si, en realidad, tenemos problemas con los recursos, cada vez son más escasos

-Ya veo - maldijo entre dientes y les lanzó a ambos una mirada gélida - Que Zaheer se entere de esto

-Si, señor

-Hay algo más que debería saber señor - uno de los guardias dijo y se ganó una patada de parte su compañero, quien estaba sudando - Este, nosotros...

Un sonido agudo comenzó a sonar y las alarmas más cercanas hicieron lo mismo. Sato con un arrebato de furia tomó la camisa del guardia, obligándolo a confesar.

-Puede que se haya escapado, señor...

Asami tuvo la esperanza de no volver a escuchar aquellas sirenas, pero el universo la ignoró. Tan pronto como sonaron, corrió hacia su habitación, pero tuvo que tomar un atajo por la cantidad de gente que se había atorado en las escaleras. Se balanceo hacia una puerta, la cerró y se subió al ascensor.

Aliviada, le agradeció a los cielos. Una de las cosas positivas de vivir bajo tierra es que no tenés que estar preocupándote de que no se te caiga nada encima. Su padre había diseñado el edificio, es por eso que construyó una serie de túneles y plataformas ante cualquier amenaza.

No había mucha gente en los pasillos, pero con rapidez tomó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Por un momento se detuvo, creyó que la había cerrado con dos vueltas, pero al recordar que convive con otra persona, se esfumó la idea. No estaba oscuro, la ventana eléctrica se encargaba de proyectar relámpagos que iluminaban su habitación.

Se quedó pegada a la puerta, puede que no viera claramente en la oscuridad pero esos ojos que noto en la punta de su habitación fue lo único que pudo ver con exactitud gracias a la tormenta artificial que proyectaba su ventana. Nadie se movió, solo se quedaron observando entre ellas. Asami se imaginó un millar de escenarios pero trato de descifrar el por qué diablos había una perro lobo que desconocía en su habitación y que puede que exista una posibilidad de que no esté entrenado y tenga rabia.

Tranquilamente podría agarrar su guante eléctrico y encargarse de la situación sin ningún inconveniente, pero lamentablemente estaba fuera de su alcance. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea entre ellos, se olvido que afuera estaba reinando el caos y puede que la criatura está muerta de miedo. Sin embargo, ¿porque se fue a su habitación?

-¿Estas bien? - susurro despacio. En respuesta recibió una mirada gélida a que le puso los pelos de punta. Asami ya no sabía reaccionar ante la situación, por un lado era el perro lobo más fascinante que había visto en su vida entera. Su pelaje parecía brillar igual que las estrellas y la luz de sus ojos parecían dejar rastro en el aire - se que allá afuera es un caos, y tal vez tengas miedo pero...

Asami había vivido momentos terroríficos, por esas razones desarrolló una personalidad fría y difícil de impresionar, pero estaba segurísima que lo que escucho fue un gruñido.

"Joder"- pensó

Quería pegarse un tiro. Se calmó e intentó iluminar la habitación - está bien - le dijo con tranquilidad cuando el animal le mostró los colmillos. Se aventuró hacia su mesita de luz y sigilosamente revolvió en los cajones. Cuando sus dedos encontraron un paquete de aluminio, suspiro mentalmente y comenzó a abrirlo.

La criatura comenzó a olfatear sin dejar de observarla - ¿Queres una?

Por cristo, ese animal la miraba con tanta intensidad que por un momento creyó de que se trataba de una persona.

Era más lobo que perro cuando le entregó el paquete, se veía delgado y frágil y comía furiosamente como si fuera a desaparecer el alimento. Asami se volvió a parar y con rapidez se fue a la cocina con ligeros pasos, tomó de la heladera mas comida y busco un bol para luego ponerlo por debajo del grifo. Al volver colocó todo sobre el piso y se lo preparó, más tarde se alejó para que tenga su espacio y no sentirse amenazado.

Genial, pensó. Había pedido respuestas y el universo le dio un perro lobo para que lo alimentara.

¿Qué haría cuando venga Opal? Seguro que se lo quedaría. Tan distraída estaba que no se percató de que el animal se había subido a su cama.

-no...-se quejo, pero no valió la pena. Se mordió el labio, con deseo de sacarlo de ahí pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una silla, maldiciendo.

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas del lado de afuera y gritos bajos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un dolor agudo le atravesó y al darse la vuelta preocupada vio sus colmillos en su brazo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **¿Quien es el perro lobo para ustedes? )**


End file.
